


Pizza Lovers

by Fake54



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake54/pseuds/Fake54
Summary: Story where Tobin and Alex are in the same program in university. Tobin spends her time playing soccer and partying with her close friends she is a bit of a nerd outside soccer. Alex spends her time around the popular kids leading the life as one of the hottest girls on campus. They finally meet at a small pizza shop on campus, but what Tobin does not know is that Alex is not as straight as she appears.





	1. Slice of Cheese Please

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. English is also not my first language...so be easy on me.

It is late November in North Carolina and Tobin thinks it is already too cold. After attending her first lecture that ended at 7 pm she decides she is too hungry and bored to attend a 7 to 10 pm lecture. Heading home she takes a quick detour into her favourite pizza joint, a little hole in the wall owned by a family that has all seen her way to drunk coming back from parties and know her order without asking. There is only enough room for about 6 people to stand shoulder to shoulder. As she walks in she takes her earphones out and greets the shop owner, who simply asks her if she wants the usual to which she smiles and agrees. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw there was another girl in the store so she turns to wait for her order to come out she recognizes the girl. She smiles at Tobin and quickly stretches out her hand.

I'm Alex, pretty sure we have a class with Professor Ellis this semester.”  
“Yeah, I have seen you around, my name is Tobin by the way.” shaking her hand  
“Nice to meet you Tobin and I'm guessing you are also in Communications since I recognize you from previous years.”  
“Yeah it’s my last semester”  
Before Alex could say anything else both orders where being called out.  
“Guess ill see you Monday in Professors Ellis class,” Alex says as they both walkout  
“Yeah for sure, have a nice weekend.” and they both head in opposite directions.  
Tobin has her earphones on and her music blasting heading home. Before she makes the five-minute walk home she gets an Instagram notification.  
@AlexMorgan10 has requested to follow you.  
She accepts and quickly looks at her profile follows back but does not think much of the interaction with the very pretty very straight girl as she heads home to watch some Netflix and eat her pizza. She has a game tomorrow and it pretty beat after today's training and lectures so it does not take her long to pass out. 

After winning her game, having scored a goal and an assist, her teammates are ready to party. Tobin prefers house parties than clubs and bars, so when Ashlyn yells that there is a party at hers she is happy that she wont have to interact with strangers and will be able to have a low key night with her team. Tobin still drinks lots and stumbles her way home at 3 am, knowing that she is going to regret it when she has to wake up at 8 am for work. When her alarm goes off in the morning she thinks she must still be drunk because there is a DM in her Instagram.  
@AlexMorgan10: You are gorgeous (3:45 am)


	2. Pepperoni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin tries to figure Alex out while Alex becomes frustrated that Tobin seems to not be picking up what she is putting down.

Tobin has to make sure it is Alex, the same girl that she met in the pizza shop. She looks at Alex’s profile and notices all the pictures with her friends at parties or perfectly lit selfies where her baby blue eyes look incredible. While Tobin knew this girl is perfect she also finds no indication that she is into girls, so she assumes that this is just a friendly message. 

T_Heath: I think you have the wrong person…

AlexMorgan10: no...no the complement is meant for you silly

Meanwhile, Alex is trying very hard not to be too forward with her intentions and scare her away, but she blushes as she reads Tobin’s response. 

T_Heath: Sorry I guess I'm just not used to beautiful girls complimenting me

AlexMorgan10: I'm sure that's a lie! lol 

Tobin reads the message and panics at the possibility that Alex is actually trying to hit on her, so she does not respond. She goes to work and manages to only look at Alex’s profile every couple of hours. She cant be into girls much less hitting on her, but girls don't usally add you that quickly after meeting you or DM you that at that time of the night. Tobin goes back and forth the whole weekend leaving Alex’s message unresponded.  
When Monday comes around she goes to Professors Ellis’ lecture hoping to see Alex there, but also dreading it as she left her on read. As class begins Tobin notices that Alex did not show up and gains some courage. 

T_Heath: Cutting class again? 

AlexMorgan10: so you notice when I'm not there ;) lol yeah I have a test in my class after which I didn't study for so that's what I'm trying to do now. 

T_Heath: Im sure you will be fine, and it Ellis does attendance I can always sign the sheet for you.

AlexMorgan10: My hero! Thank you so much

Tobin goes back to paying attention to Ellis’ lecture. After her seven to ten lecture she messages Alex again. 

T_Heath: How did your test go? 

AlexMorgan10: It went okay I guess...last time I said that I got a C so we shall see lol How was Ellis’ lecture today?

T_Heath: hahaha I bet that you did well. And you didnt miss much, just her usual women in media rants. 

AlexMorgan10: thanks! And yes after one course with her you feel like they are all the same

T_Heath: yeah this is my third course with her and I have not learned new content. Hey I need to go to bed I have early training Im glad you did well in your exam and you should stop skipping class hahaha goodnight!  
AlexMorgan10: have fun at training! And I will go to class if i get to see you ;) 

This texting went on for a week as Alex tried to get more bold with her flirting Tobin kept it more casual and on the topic of school. They asked each other some basic personal questions but where messaging each other pretty consistently on what they were doing. The Thursday Tobin skipped class because she had an away tournament. Alex got tired of Tobin’s passiveness and asked just asked her: 

AlexMorgan10: Question are you like confused as to why I am messaging you? 

T_Heath: to be honest when you messaged me that night i really did not believe it was intended to me bc i felt like you were hitting on me bc there is not way a girl as pretty as you would just slide into the dms. so i just put it in my head that it was just you being nice. And I want to think its real and that im not just making it up but i still cant get my head around it if it in fact you are hitting on me

AlexMorgan10: I’m so happy your so straight up what a relief ok so yes- I totally am in fact hitting on you to answer that question. With that being said this as I’m hitting on you aka a girl is new territory to me, to be completely honest. I don’t really know how to explain it but I’ve always had interest in both guys and girls but never “acted” on it.. when I say girls too, I’ve only rlly felt this amount/ level of attraction to you and not just since running into you at pizza lovers, I have noticed you since sophomore year - honestly lol

T_Heath: I guess since you added me on insta and messaged me first it only fair that I ask for your number so we can text like normal people and not message on here for another week...

AlexMorgan10: only if you promise to use it to ask me out ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will hopefully have more time soon to make the next few chapters longer!


End file.
